Happy Gilmore
by Bumbelbii
Summary: When Tristan returns to Chilton, he decides to talk to Rory, but he has missed this years news. R&R Changed to Options in chap 5
1. Chapter 1: Poor kind of fat little man

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_

_Need to knows: Tristan comes back from military school, and Rory isn't with Dean, any more. Rory has a twin sister, Riley, who moves to Stars Hallow and starts Chilton after Christopher and Lorelai agrees on that it would be best for the twins if they lived together._

_Rating: K+ (due to a little swearing, rating will be up to T later)_

_Note: English isn't my first language so… try to oversee that fact._

_Pairing: RT, RJ (as in Riley/Jess)_

**Happy Gilmore**

For Rory, this whole thing was the best thing that could happen. After 17 years, she and her sister would finally live under the same roof. The only thing she was worried about were how things would turn out with school, since she knew her sister and knew that Riley wasn't the person who would start with her homework straight after school, it would mean that she would have to help Riley getting used to the amount if homework and schoolwork.

But everything else clicked. And now she wouldn't have to take the bus, since Riley had her own car, a Rang Rover that actually could handle, and match, her personality. Rory's would come next month or something, as a gift from her dad.

* * *

Monday morning 

"Rory…. Roooory." Riley called out, trying to sound like a ghost. Rory opened her eyes, just to stare right in to a set of her own.

"AH!" She let a loud scream out, causing Riley to scream as well.

"God! D. W. U. !" Riley laughed after they both stopped screaming. "C'mon! Time for school!"

"Since when did you actually _want_ to go to school?"

"Since I decided to be more like you, you know 'Yay School!'" Riley said and made a little dance on the spot.

"I'm not the 'Yay School!' type of girl! I … I just don't hate school!" Rory said while getting up from her bed. She could feel all the way down to her toes that this day was gonna suck.

"What ever princess! Wanna go to Luke's?"

"Somebody seems to like a certain nephew!" Rory said with an extremely girly voice after her sister when she left the room.

"Do not!" Riley yelled back.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Don't what?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the kitchen. When Rory had finished putting her uniform on, she joined her mother and sister at the table.

"Riley likes Jess!"

"Do not!"

"Jess and Riley, sitting in a tree"

"OKAY stop it!" Lorelai yelled at her daughters. This whole thing with two 17-year olds in the same house wasn't as easy as she thought. "Aw, my babies are fighting as if they had done it for a decade!"

"Fine" Both Riley and Rory said at the same time.

"But we are stopping by at Luke's any way!" Rory said before she hurried out to the car.

"Bye mom" Riley gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and went after her sister.

"Bye! Have a great first day at school! Don't get into any fights!" Lorelai screamed after her, wondering if she should just call in sick and wait for the phone the ring or if she should drive pass Luke's, get 4-5 cups of coffee and just wait in her car outside of the school. No, Sookie won't get by the day without me mocking Michael, Damn! She thought to herself and got ready to leave for work.

* * *

After seeing the headmaster, Riley went to find her locker. She had no idée that they were this serious about everything. He hadn't even got her joke about the uniforms. Poor little man, or he wasn't so little. More like poor kind of fat little man She thought and smiled while opening her locker and started to fill it with all of her books. She was way to busy mocking the headmaster in her head that she didn't notice a blond guy walking up to her.

* * *

Nothing had changed since he left, the same girls giggled when he walked by, the same hateful-look that Paris reserved just for him was still there and as always his friends who wanted everything to go back to normal. To make it short, it was Chilton. Tristan walked up to Duncan and Bruce, who were busy checking out the girl's buts. 

"I seen nothing has changed…" He said and sits down beside them.

"Well they are practically asking for it!" Bruce said while giving one girl an extra long look.

"Glad to have you back man." Duncan said and gave Tristan a pat on the back. "Oh, did you hear this years big news?"

"No"

"Well I love to tell ya but… I think you have something else to do." Duncan looked at Riley who walked pass them and up to her locker.

"I guess I do." Tristan said and smiled, thinking that Riley was Rory. The only thing that had got him through military school without have a total break down, was she, Rory Gilmore. Not that he knew exactly how he felt about her, but it was just that when ever he thought about her and the night he left, he always kicked himself for not kissing her, even If bag boy was watching.

Okay, don't screw up! He thought to himself as he bent down and whispered: "Did you miss me?" in her ear.

Riley jump, what it seemed, a good three feet in the air.

"Ah, jumpy ey?" Tristan smirked, why he didn't know but it seemed as a smart thing. "So, how's bag boy?"

"Excuse me?" Riley managed to say. This guy was HOT, but she never liked cocky guys. Even if they were hot, they were repulsive. "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised Mary, that night that I left, you seemed like you wanted to cry, but of course that's what you're good at right?" He leaned in close to her so that no one else could hear what he or she said

"What the hell are you talking about you ass hole, and by the way it's Riley!" Riley almost yelled right in Tristan's face. She was furious, some guy, she didn't even know, had already started to tease her, but he had no idée what was coming. She took her backpack and headed to English lit. were she had planed to meet Rory.


	2. Chapter 2: the Moonwalk

Yay! Thank you Gilmorefan31 and troryforever, haha didn't expect any reviews at all, lol!

Happy Gilmore 

Chapter 2

He just stood there, watching her walk away because of what he had said. What the hell had he said that for? And what did she mean with 'Riley'? It felt like everything slowed down and he was in his head going through the past 4 minuets. She was so different, not at all like she was before. She clearly had got a little bit more confidence, grown a little bit, the hair was longer but the eyes didn't look like hers at all. But it was her, right? He heard his friend laughing behind him and decided to face reality.

"Wrong girl?" Bruce said between the laugh-attacks.

"Dude, your Mary has a twin!" Duncan filled in. "I probably should have told you that before!"

"Gee, thanks you guys. How very kind of you." Tristan said and let a fake laugh out, so that they would know how much he wanted to kill them for making him look like a jerk. No, he had probably managed to do that on his own.

* * *

Rory sat on her regular seat in English lit. when Paris, Madeline and Louise joined her. 

"You never told us you had a twin!" Louise smiled; she had on that smile meaning that she knew something.

"It never came up."

"God, I always wanted a twin when I was little. Do you ever switch places? Like in the movies?" Madeline looked like she was going to scream, she looked that excited.

"Well, we tried once, I went back to dad and she stayed with mom. But I kind of ruined it when I started to read the newspaper, we were 10." Rory laughed. "Riley and I aren't so alike."

"Well you have something in common" Louise started but was cut of by Paris.

"If she's anything like you, then we don't have anything to worry about. I mean, we're your friends." She said and smiled, sometimes Paris wasn't so horrible, sometimes she was even nice. Rory were interrupted by someone throwing their backpack on the floor and sat behind her. Riley mumbled something, which she could hear, but it was obvious that she had had a little argument with someone.

"Hello on you to sunshine!" Rory said and turned so she was face to face with her sister.

"Harassment is illegal, right!" Riley said angrily and grabbed Rory's backpack.

"Right, what are you doing?"

"Pencils"

"I told you to buy some yesterday!"

"I did! But my backpack is full, so I put them in yours!" Riley said and took out a couple of pencils.

"Was it fun?" Louise asked Riley with a little smile on her lips.

"If you're talking about that ass hole, then I can say that the only thing that kept me from breaking his nose was that, I would probably have got blood on my cloths." Riley said and smirked. It was true, and she had done it before. One of the reasons why she had move to a new town.

"Riley is the wild child." Rory said to the other three girls amusement.

"I don't think there will be any problems about us not liking her." Madeline said and smiled.

Three guys walked in to the classroom, Riley throw a hand full of daggers through her eyes at the blond, who we know as Tristan. Shit! He thought and headed to the back of the classroom, where he was safe from the evil looks he got. The other two had no choice but to follow him, but of course they stopped to say hello to the ladies.

"Oh, Riley this is Duncan and Bruce." Madeline introduced the two guys who smiled their best smile, which they usually saved for whenever they had to meet some girl's parents. "This is Riley"

"Hi" She said shortly before turning to Rory. Rory was in chock, She didn't know Tristan was back, not that she cared or anything. Okay maybe she did, but it wasn't like they had talked or something for the last 8 months. She was completely over him. Yes, over him! That's why she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Rory?" She went back to reality when she heard her sister.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"Aren't you going to ask why I couldn't have my pencils in my own backpack?" Riley wondered.

"Do I want to know? It's not illegal, is it?"

"You'll see." Riley smirked and leaned back.

"Okay, why couldn't you have your pencils in you own backpack?" Rory wasn't up for these kinds of games. She had other things to think about, more important things to think about.

"Guess"

"Okay… is anything that is legal in this state but not in others?"

"Nopp"

"Anything stolen?"

"Nopp"

"Coffee?"

"No, but I wish."

"Anything that requires an id?"

"No, but a credit card"

"Okay I give up! What do you have in your backpack?" Rory said irritated, just when Mr Remmy walked into the classroom, so she didn't get an answer. "Take notes," she whispered to her sister.

The class was long and boring, well that's Riley's opinion. Most of the time she just sat there and looked out the window. It was THE perfect summer day, to perfect to sit in an old classroom talking about Shakespeare and some other dead people. She should be outside, sitting on the green grass, listening to the little birdies songs. Why did school have to start today? Why not next week? This SUCKS!

The bell ringed, and everyone go up from their seat except Riley, she was to busy in her own little world. Now it was Rory's turn to bring her sister back to reality.

"Riley. We have to go." She looked down on her sister's empty paper, which should be have been full of notes. "You didn't take _any_ notes!"

"But the birds were mocking me!"

"Yeah and I saw little gnomes washing the dishes last night, while singing in Swedish!"

"Did you know I can do the moonwalk?" Riley said trying to change the subject. She swung her backpack over the shoulder and started gliding over the floor.

"Fine, you can copy mine at home!" Rory gave in, knowing the 'moonwalk stunt' was her sister's way of saying 'changing the subject'.

"I knew you loved me!"

* * *

Tristan, Bruce and Duncan had stayed a little while, just watching the twins little argument. Tristan couldn't stop smiling. Ha had missed arguing with Rory, it was how they communicated, teasing and name-calling. She was Mary and he was Satan, or whatever she decided was best at the time. He watched the two girls walk out, Riley first, still moonwalking and Rory after her, laughing. God, he had missed her laugh. 

"I think our man here has a crush!" Bruce said and did what he did best, laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: discuss the Gilmore genes

**_Don't worry, I have a plan for Bowman…_**

Chapter 3

The day past, slowly but it past. And with Rory's luck, the worm and loving weather had turned into a hot and I-whish-I-could-be-in-the-shadow-with-a-cold-drink sort of weather. But, it didn't matter; she was just glad that the day was over, so that she could go home and start with the homework. Apparently, teachers thought it was just a normal Monday in the middle of the school year. Riley on the other hand had been a kind of weird, when the day started to come to it's end. She had acted strange ever since she had disappeared for about 5 minutes, and when she came back, she had the weirdest smile on her face. + That she wouldn't tell Rory what she had been doing.

The funniest part of the day was when Riley suggested that they would switch classes with each outer. Riley took Rory's drama class, well she was one big drama queen, and Rory took Riley's calculus class. And no one noticed. Not even Mr. Croom, their drama teacher, noticed 'Rory's' sudden change, very surprising since Rory was a horrible actress, okay not horrible but she wasn't a great one. Riley on the other hand, was the one who knew exactly what voice to use, what face and at what time to say how extremely sorry she was for being late, or crashing her father's car or whatever she needed to be sorry about.

But now, the day was over and Rory and Riley walked down the hallway. As they turned the corner, heading towards the main entrance, she saw him. And his little crowed, of course. And then it happened, he looked up at her, meeting her eyes and smiled. Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself smiling back. Then she felt Riley's hand pull her into the girl's bathroom.

"What the hell was that about!" Rory asked, irritated that her sister had ended the moment. She put her arms across her chest and stared at her sister who had started to take out some cloths from her backpack.

"Oh please! I am actually helping you so show a little respect." Riley said and looked up at Rory. She sorted the cloths into two piles.

"What?"

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T, you know like that song, don't make me sing it!" Riley took one pile and went into on of the stalls. "Now, put those cloths on, missy!"

"Why?"

"You're asking a whole lot of questions today, did you know that?"

It was no idée, Riley had made up her mind and the decision was final. So Rory grabbed the other pile and went into on of the other stalls. The pile contained a white skirt, not to short but not long enough and a red ¾ sleeved top, a little bit to tight for her taste but, it was Riley's, and she didn't want to walk around in her thick uniform. Riley's pile contained a baby blue skirt, one of those you tie around your waist, and a white tank top. Simple but comfortable.

It took a while before Rory came out, a little uncomfortable with the choice in cloths.

"And then the hair down" Riley said and helped her sister to let her hair down. "and Vóila! You look fabulouse!"

"What are you up to? We are only going home."

"No, we're not. We are going celebrating!" Riley said ecstatic, dragging her sister out of the bathroom as quickly as she had pulled her in.

"Are we getting coffee?" Was the only thing that came to Rory's mind.

When they came out of the bathroom, all eyes were on them, since it was a few students left. Riley smiled, and did one of those moves Cameron Diaz did with her hair in Charlie's Angels 1, you know when they are at that party and she meets Pete, she loved that movies because it was one of the few where the girl's get to kick the bad guy's asses. And it worked, every time, jaws dropped and girlfriends hit their partner on the arm. Rory was in chock, there were so many eyes on them, and not like those 'what is she wearing?' locks, but 'DAMN!' locks.

"So… were are we going?" She asked when they entered the schoolyard, which was full of students heading home. And there was one student, who's back she would have recognized anywhere. He was talking to a few of his friend, cracking jokes, making them laugh. She would have given anything to be one of those people right now.

"Over there." Riley pointed at a table that was placed a little bit on the side. At the table sat Jess and Henry, and now Rory also understood why Riley had acted so strange, she was nervous about meeting Jess.

"Just don't make me sing!" Rory laughed before getting a smack on the arm. Her laugh made Tristan turn around. It was a need to look at her now that he could. Also his jaw dropped, along with the rest of his friend. Never would he have thought that he would ever see her in those kinds of cloths, especially not at school. The sisters walked off to the table, which was far enough for Rory to say something that made Riley hit her again.

"Don't look but ass hole and his friends are in complete chock!" Riley said calmly.

"What?" Rory said and instantly turned her head, making her hair take a little trip in the air, just as Riley had done outside the bathroom. "Oh God" she said and turned her head back quickly.

"I know, the point was to make people look but not that sort of people!" Riley stated really annoyed.

"Wait, that was ass hole?"

"Yeah, he came up to me right before first class and was just a complete jerk, he even called me Mary, I'm like c'mon! How lame is that!" She looked at her sister and saw a nervous little girl. "Oh my God! That's Bible Boy!"

"Could you say that a little louder, I don't think they heard you in SCHWITSERLAND!" Rory snapped. They made it to where Jess and Henry were, without Rory cutting Riley's head of.

"So are you two lovely ladies ready for a nice game of poker?" Jess said and smiled.

"Ah, brings back the memories…!" Riley said and the both sat down.

"Great, I'm the dealer!" Henry said and took the cards while Jess started to give them all chips, since it is illegal to gamble for money when you're a minor.

"So… what exactly are we playing?" Rory asked when she had got her chips.

"Texas Hold'em, with no limits." Jess said and Henry started giving out the cards.

"What's with the 'no limits'?"

"It means that when ever you want, you can go all in." Henry said and looked at his cards. "Ever played this before?"

"No"

"Not even with mom?" Riley asked, kinda surprised and Rory shook her head. "Really? Wow, and I have heard all the stories about mom's gambling, and she hasn't rubbed of on ya?"

"Can we start now!" Jess said, liking his pair of sixes.

* * *

"Royal Flush!" Rory said and laid down her king and queen on the table. Henry and Jess through their cards on the table and had both annoyed expressions on their faces. It had only been 15 minutes and the three others was almost out of chips already. 

"I thought you said you hadn't played this before!" said Henry really frustrated.

"It got to be in the genes!" Jess said glaring at Rory who happily took all the chips she had won.

"Then _why_ am I'm loosing!" Riley said and looked at her little pile of chips.

"You got the other Gilmore genes." Rory answered and smiled.

"Oh right," She smiled "what memories! So Henry, talking about memories, how's things going with Lane?"

"Ha! He's probably glad she isn't here to see him loose against Rory!" Jess laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Are you mad because you're loosing against little me?" Rory said as innocent as she could.

"No" The both guys snapped.

"Well you should." She had on a devilish smile and her eyes screamed. Then it happened. It started raining. The few students who were still at the school hurried to take cover under the roof.

"Oh shit!" Jess instantly packed all the stuff in his backpack.

"But I was winning!" Rory whined. When she was the only one left of the four, she started looking in her own backpack for her skirt and blazer. When she found them, she joined the others under the roof. Busy, whining, she didn't notice a certain blonde who stood with his friends 10 feet away. The rain was now pouring down leaving nothing to stay dry. Rory pulled the skirt on top of the one she was wearing. Then pulled the white one of.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked taking the blazer Rory handed her.

"Wet white cloths get see-through. So if I were you I would put that blazer on before"

"Ah, thanks!" Riley said and blushed, and then she pulled the blazer on as fast as she could. In the progress she dropped her cell phone, which was in her hand. The phone broke into what it seemed a million pieces. Riley let out a little noise and picked up the remaining pieces of her phone.

"Well I'm gonna go, see ya later." Henry said and went out in the rain towards his car.

"See, I told you, you got the other Gilmore genes!" Rory said, trying to make this a good thing. Really not making anything better.

"Do you think they can fix it?" Riley tried to put the pieces back together.

"Buy a new one." Someone said behind them. They all turned their heads and saw a group of three guys, smirking, a few feet's away. Two of them smirked at them, one smiled at Rory. She instantly looked down at her shoes and blushed. Why did he always have this effect on her? Tristan loved it when she blushed. It made her eyes look even bigger and bluer.

"Did I ask to you!" Riley said and Rory swore she saw her sister's little horns grow out from their hiding place in her forehead.

"Okay, we are going now!" Rory said quickly pulling her sister towards the car, but Riley pulled her arm away. "Okay"

"Tell me, is all the guys here at Chilton ass holes! Because everyone except Henry have been nothing but jerks this whole day!" Riley said and stepped towards the guys. "Or is it only your big ego that rub of on everybody else!" Tristan and Bruce 'ow'de and laughed at Duncan who was getting yelled at by 'the new girl'.

"You know no one likes a girl who isn't very nice, but if you want to get a little nasty, you could always come over to my house later." Duncan smirked, the best defense is attack. If Bowman hadn't showed up at that moment, Duncan would have a broken nose by now, but…

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" There were a billion signs that pointed at that he had had a little adventure in on of the classrooms with some girl. He walked up to Duncan's side and put on a wide smirk. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Tristan's Mary or is it the twin Magdalene?"

That's it! Was the rational thing in Riley's mind. She swung her right hand, knowing exactly how thanks to years in kickboxing, and hit Bowman's nose and broke it. It made that sound when a bone breaks and he went down, having no chance to react to what was coming. Jess immediately held Riley from continuing what she had started. Kicking and screaming, he lifted her a bit back.

"I swear if you ever call me that again I am going to break every single bone in your body!" She screamed from the 'safe' distance. Bowman was still down, the blood was all over his shirt and the only thing his friends could do was to try to get him up from the ground.

Rory was in chock, she knew what Riley was capable of but she could never have thought that she could break some ones nose because she was mad, not that she didn't have a reason but she could at least ignore them, like she had done.

"And Bible Boy, you stay the hell away from Rory or else I'm going to" Riley screamed at Tristan who was taken back from the whole situation, and then get a clear warning from his crush's sister to stay the hell away from her. Wait did he just call her as his crush?

"Keys!" Rory yelled at her sister. Jess through the car keys to Rory.

"WHAT!"

"I don't have a death wish," Rory said as calm as she could "Plus, we probably have to take a look at your stupid hand" she muttered. Jess started to walk to the car, still holding Riley back.

"I AM WATCHING YOU!" Tristan got from Riley before the trio was to far away.

It took Bowman a good ten minutes to let anyone help him up. Still not sure of what had happened. And then Bruce cracked.

"So… how did I feel to get your ass kicked by a girl?"

"Shut up!"

And then, neither Duncan nor Tristan could hold it back. They all, except Bowman of course, laughed. No one had ever had the guts to stand up against Bowman like that, sure he had got himself into a few, or a lot, of fights but this was nothing like it. Riley Gilmore, the new girl, twin sister to Rory Gilmore aka Mary, had just broken one of the most popular guys nose. And she would get away with it, since Bowman would never, ever, admit that he had got his ass kicked by a girl. Okay not a girl, a Gilmore.

_**Hope you like Riley's little moment, and I just wanted to say thank you too all of you who have taken the time and reviewed. The next chapter might be up tomorrow or Tuesday/Wednesday next week. Please reivew, email me with idées or what ever, let me know what you think, okay? Gr-8!** _


	4. Chapter 4: I am the champion, my friend!

_I have totally forgot about the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, no characters, no songs that might be 'playing' in the background, no names yade, yade, yada…_

Chapter 4 

The car ride home was dead silent.

It wasn't until they had dropped of Jess at Luke's, Riley tried to start a conversation.

"So… I told him, didn't I?" faking a laugh. Rory didn't answer.

"C'mon! I did it for the whole universe! Besides…" Riley continued, "It's not like he didn't deserve it!"

"Riley, there is no excuse for what you did! But I'm willing to agree on that it was on hell of a punch you gave him." Rory said and smiled. She pulled up the car beside the Jeep and went outside.

"N-n-n-no! Don't try to change the subject!" Riley said and jumped out herself. She fallowed Rory inside.

"We're home!" Rory yelled and through her backpack on the floor. They heard noises and a 'Ouch' from the kitchen.

"Mom?" There was no answer, so they both walked in to the kitchen, where they found Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai tried desperately to fix her hair, which was all fluffy and all over the place. Luke was, surprisingly, blushing, really hard, so hard that if you had held a tomato next to his head, you would have thought that they were family.

"We… uh… Luke was… helping me with the oven!" Lorelai lied.

"Well mom, unless you have a bun in the oven which is Luke's and you two are getting married, then I don't want to hear about it!" Rory said covering her ears. Horrible pictures went through her head and didn't stop.

"I should go…" and with that Luke was out the door, thinking that Lorelai would want to talk to the girls alone. Lorelai sat down at the table and banged her head against it.

"Mom, you can't date Luke!" Riley started to panic, "cause if you do then we would be related to Jess and then I can't date him because that would be way to weird! And it's Luke, coffee bringer Luke, not that I don't like him but it's just way to weird!"

"But ……. PWEASE!" Lorelai cried, with a baby accent. Rory, who had managed to suppress the horrible pictures to the back of her head, pored three cups of coffee. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Later that night

Tristan sat on his bed, thinking. Why didn't he known about this twin of hers? Even if she hadn't told anyone at school, but he thought that he would at least have heard it at one of his mothers parties. The only main reason why she held them was to be able to hear all the latest gossip and if Rory's twin were moving here then that would have been up to discussion. The Hartford society loved gossip especially when it was about their friends, neighbours or children. Everyone knew every else's business, and you would have to pick your friends very carefully.

Bruce wasn't so bad, neither was Duncan when he didn't make his not so proper comments, or 'compliments', as he called a few of them. Bowman was another story. He did deserve to be beaten, and it was quite amusing, up until he himself had got a piece of Riley's anger. That, ha hadn't seen coming. He knew that she was mad for being confused with her sister and he had said a few not so flattering things.

RIIIIING, RIIIIING. The phone broke his thoughts and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"'Hi.' Exclamation mark. 'This is Riley.' Dot. 'I called to say that I am sorry.' Dot…" Riley started, until he heard Rory in the background.

"RILEY!"

"What! You told me to read this, and I am so why are you complaining!" Riley said to Rory forgetting Tristan on the other end.

"I said say something like that!"

"Hey, It's okay, you were just being protective, and angry." Tristan interrupted. Then he heard the other phone drop to the floor.

"HA!"

"You tricked him to say that!" Rory yelled and picked up the phone. "Okay how much did she pay you!"

"I didn't pay anything and but you're paying me 10 bucks!" Riley said, jumped up on the couch and did the grand victory dance.

"Do I want to know what this is all about?" a confused Tristan asked.

"No."

"Well actually, I'm glad that your sister called."

"Oh" was the only thing that came from the other end. A bit confused.

"Yeah, well it ended with us talking," He didn't know why he said that.

"I am the champion, my friend!" Riley screamed, as much of tone as she could.

Rory through a pillow at Riley. "I'm walking into another room right now." She informed Tristan and shut the door to her room. She sat down on her bed and was just listening to his breathing.

"Hello?"

SHIT! "Um, sorry. I was reading a note on my desk." She lied. What is wrong with her?

"Okay look this will be much easier if you don't cute me off. So don't say anything until I'm done, okay?" There was only silence. "Good, Okay I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for being such a jerk last year, and for being a jerk this year, and when ever I have been a jerk. It's just that somehow I think it's fun bantering with you and since you wont talk to me unless you have to defend yourself, then I had to make you have to defend yourself, so I was just being a jerk, because that's what I'm good at. But I have changed, really. I'm not like anymore. And I just thought that maybe… we could be friends?" Finally, he had got that of his chest, but now was only the silence that was killing him.

Moahahaha, I'm evil I know but now I'm giving the opportunity to the first 5 people who reviews to decide on what's going to happen.

_Line 1: "I'm sorry Tristan but I don't want to be your friend…" that line has a twist, which many of you smart readers probably can figure out._

_Line 2: "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" a little boring, but a safe card. Personally I would go with line 1. Why? Because I know to twist ;) _


	5. Chapter 5: Bad comebacks for dummies

Wow… I think I'm going to do the 'line 1, line 2' thing in every chapter, okay maybe not line 1, line 2, but something like that. So the chapters are going to be a little shorter, so that you can be a bigger part of the story, but then I'll hopefully update more often. And I'm not going to have a 'first 5 people' again. Majority RULES:p So remember, EVERY VOTE COUNTS+ YAY! I knew no one wanted the safe card! But just so you know I have never written a trory before, so don't hate me if I screw up.

Chapter 5 

"I'm sorry Tristan but I don't want to be your friend" She was smiling like an idiot but was cut off.

"WHAT!" Both Riley and Lorelai screamed. They had successfully managed to listen to the whole conversation, or if you could call it conversation since Tristan had done most of the talking.

"MOM!" Rory screamed and walked out to the kitchen where Lorelai and Riley were sharing the cordless phone.

"Who is this?" Lorelai asked.

"Um… Tristan Dugrey ma'am."

She gasped and said "Ass hole!"

"Excuse me?"

"Spawn of Satan!"

"What?"

"Bible boy!"

"Could I talk to Rory again?" Tristan said amused. He had heard of Lorelai before, thanks to all the gossip at his mom's parties. "Alone?"

"Fine, but if you hurt my"

"Thank you mom!" Rory yelled and snatched the phone out of Lorelai's hand.

"Is he hot, Ri?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Riley said and walked with her mother into the living room. Rory made sure that her mother and sister were occupied with the TV, before she went back to her room and closed the door.

"Well, at least two Gilmore's thinks I'm hot. What about the third one?" This was a huge risk but he was loosing anyway.

"Depends on who's asking." Rory answered. This was going to be fun, yeah she had heard that Tristan had had a thing for her last year but nothing was 'confirmed'. So now she was playing her little game instead of his. "Because I'm not very found of the jerk."

"Are you saying that I'm hot?" asked Tristan with a smile on his lips. Note! A smile, not a smirk!

"Well according to the rumours, you shouldn't be talking!"

"WHO TOLD YOU!" Tristan was way to shocked to think about what he said.

"You did. Two and a half seconds ago." She had made it, Tristan Dugrey thought that she was hot, okay not because that was important or anything, but now she had the control and had to be cool.

"That and the other things…" Tristan mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Uh nothing! Hey! What was the 'I don't want to be your friend' all about?"

"Well… I just doubt that you can handle being just friends, that's all."

"Mary, are you suggesting something none Gilmore-like?"

"For your information, this is very Gilmore-like, it's just I'm not one of the Gilmore's that does it."

"Would you like some help in that area?" asked Tristan, starting to go back to the jerk he once was.

"I'll let you know" and with that, she hung up.

Well I wont have to tell you that Tristan was pretty God damn shocked by her answer. First, she had said that she didn't want to be his friend. Then, she had, at least he thought she had, flirted with him. She had really changed since he left. After a while he started to put the things together.

Rory lay down on her bed and sighed. She just couldn't stop smiling. And she couldn't believe that she had said that. But it felt right, somehow. However that could be possible. C'mon this was Tristan! Who had the most amazing iceie blue eyes, and that smile! UGH! This was going to be the death of her.

When she decided that she would have to stop thinking, she got up and joined the rest of her family in the living room. Halfway through Charlie and the Chocolate Factory there was a knock on the door.

"Roryyyyy…!" Lorelai and Riley whined. When did they decide to gang up on her? She muttered something about them being closer then her before she got up and opened the door.

There wasn't anyone outside, kinda frustrating. But when she was about to close the door, she noticed a book on the porch. 'Texas Hold'em for dummies' Rory smiled and picked up the book and returned inside.

"Oh Riley! It looks like you have some homework to do!" Rory said and through the book at her sister, who was quite surprised.

The next day – During lunch

Riley had got many 'Hello's and greetings from the other students after the news about her quick right fit had got out. She and Rory had got many invitations to different parties that were coming up but since Riley knew that Rory wasn't into that stuff, she said that they were busy.

When they entered the cafeteria, many heads turned. Along with Tristan, Bruce, Duncan and Bowman's. Riley gave Bowman a devilish smile before sitting down with Paris, Madeline and Louise.

"I can't believe that you hit Bowman!" Madeline said and laughed. The others laugh broke out as well.

"Well… I do have his broken noose as a proof!" Riley said in between the laughing.

"You two have to come to my party on Friday!" Louise stated.

"Fridays are not even talk-able. Dinner with the grandparents." Rory said and took a sip of her Pepsi. "Sorry"

"So… what do you guys have next?" Riley said excited.

"Nothing." Three voices responded. Riley grin grew bigger by the second.

"Are you ladies up for a little bit of poker?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Did I hear 'poker'? Bruce asked when he sat down next to Madeline. Bowman had made up an excuse so that he could sneak out to door, but Tristan and Duncan was in on Bruce's question.

"Are you game?" Louise asked, knowing that this could become very interesting.

"Hey, where's your friend? He's not afraid to be humiliated again is he?" Riley asked with the biggest smile in the worlds on her lips, practically glowing, searching the room with her eyes.

"I got to tell ya, I'm glad I didn't push your buttons as much as he did!" Duncan chuckled.

"Aw, but if it makes you feel any better, you were close. If he hadn't showed up then you would have had a broken noose by now." Riley said very flirtatious. "What!" she added when Rory shout a glare at her.

"Bad comebacks for dummies, by Riley Gilmore. It sounds kinda good, stick to it." Rory said and sighed.

"Well there, there Mary, no one can be a pro naturally." Tristan said and smiled at her, it was the first thing he had said to her the whole day. Since he had figured out what she had meant last night, he had been burning to get to talk to her.

"But…?"

"You like my butt?"

"I haven't had my coffee today, therefore I'm now officially ignoring you." Rory said and turned to Riley.

"You had two cups this morning!" Riley said and coughed after a miss placed sip of Pepsi.

"No, that was yesterday. Today, a certain flannel-dressed man was asleep. I blame the older." Rory explained, while no one but Riley understood the meaning of the speech.

"Yuck! And you're talking about being traumatized for life!"

"Oh please! I didn't say anything. it's only you imagination!" Rory said and smiled.

"Are you two done, in the near future!" Paris asked extremely annoyed. The Gilmore's hadn't noticed the other teen's, since they did all the talking.

"The library?" Bruce suggested.

"No, the Spanish classroom," Madeline said and got up. "Mrs. Gonzales is sick."

They all fallowed her move and got up as well. When they came to the classroom and Madeline felt the knob, she realized that it was locked.

"Uh, maybe we should find another room?" She suggested. The others let out frustrated sounds, but turned to leave. Riley and Rory only needed to look at each other to know what the other was thinking. Riley started to dig around in her hair and managed to find a pin, which she handed to Rory who was already down, ready to open the door.

"Hey! Are you coming or what!" Riley yelled to the others when the lock clicked open and Rory opened the door. 6, very surprised, 17-year olds walked after Riley into the empty classroom. Rory and Riley had already put together three tables, and sat down next to each other. When all had sat down, Tristan managed to get a chair across from Rory, Riley took up the cards from her pocket.

"Why don't we spice things up a little?" Louise asked and smiled at Madeline.

_Okay, I'm sorry… I took it a little to far so I will change it to this instead: "Yes! We can twist it with…"_

_Option 1: "…Truth or dare!"_

_Option 2: "If you say strip poker, I'll kill you!" (Paris)_


	6. Chapter 6: under the table

Okay, since I decided to change the options in the end of chapter 5, I'll do both lines. I'm really sorry about the changing but it was just something that wasn't 'proper' so I scratched it. + It was kind of out of character for both Paris and Rory to agree on it. I'm also really sorry for the lack of updates, but school has started over here and it has been exhausting. Enough rambling and let the chapter begin ;D

Chapter 6 

"Yes we can twist it with" Madeline started and smiled.

But Paris interrupted her. "If you say strip poker, I'll kill you!"

"Darn! I though that I would finally see Paris in a bra!" Duncan said sarcastically and made a gesture. They all laughed at Duncan when Paris hit him really hard on the arm.

"Truth or dare!" ended Madeline the line finally. Making Rory and Paris to glare at her.

"Nhu uh!" They both said.

"Truth or dare it is!" Riley said and shuffled the cards. "But, as the loving and respectful sister I am who has to live in the same house as the one who can, and will murder me when I'm asleep with a pillow, I'll let twinie here decide the rules. If it's okay with the rest of you?" She got nodes in response.

"Okay… uh… so Texas Hold'em?" Rory asked. "Okay, when it's two people left, the one who looses will have to do a dare or tell a truth. Psyching is aloud, what ever that makes the others to bail. Oh, if all of the others bail then they wont have to do the Truth or dare thing."

"Every one has to do a dare!" Louise said matter-of-factly. "Otherwise it's no fun."

"Fine. But nothing like, 'go smash a window' or anything illegal!"

"When will you ever live a little?" Louise wondered, catching Tristan's attention with her words.

"Oh Rory got drunk before I did!" Riley said and laughed. Rory hit Riley, the same way Paris had hit Duncan, really hard on the arm.

"Well now I know what I'm going to ask our little 'innocent' Rory." Bruce said and smiled.

They started with the game when Paris and Bruce had stopped arguing about how much the chips were going to be worth. It went really well until Rory felt a foot on her leg. Confused, she looked at the other players at the table. Louise was flirting uncontrollable with Duncan, who tried his hardest to keep his poker face, Bruce and Paris was in another argument and Madeline and Riley was helping each other out by getting glimpse of Paris's cards. Since she didn't notice anything, because of Bruce. And then it was Tristan who was smiling like a complete dork. Then she felt the foot again, this time moving up and down her ankle. She raised an eyebrow, he smiled, she returned the gesture, he looked shocked, she raised.

"500" She said and put out ten purple chips on the table, the final bide. The other players folded, except Tristan.

"I call. What ya got?" He asked. With a triumphed smile on her face, Rory laid down her pair of queens.

"Three of a kind." (The third queen was the river card)

"Oh, well, hate to break it to ya, but" Tristan laid down his king and knight. "Royal flush!"

"NO!" Rory whined and banged her head in the table.

Riley gasped mockingly "Tristan, you have now fully earned my total respect!" She said poking her sister in the back to get her to sit up.

"Why thank you! I'm going to need it after this." Tristan responded. He was really interested in how his little innocent Mary could have got drunk. It didn't sound like her at all, but then again, maybe she had changed, hopefully to the better. What if she had changed? He couldn't stand her being something else then the girl he fell for.

"Truth" Rory groaned and made fake sobbing sounds.

"I think you already know what's coming."

"I'm still saying that the coffee was spiked! Obviously, this mom liked her coffee Irish!" Rory snapped, wanting the card game to continue.

"Well that wasn't my question Mar, but thanks. Now I don't have to waste it on that! Ah, what to choose, what to choose. Oh, what did you mean with 'I'll let you know'?"

"I'll let you know, exactly what I said."

"Enough! I demand a full version of the spiked coffee story!" Madeline looked like she was going to pop. Not knowing was killing her, being one of the most respected gossip queens in the school and all.

"Well there was only one other then my mom who would let me have coffee. A friend's mom, but one time she would let me, she only gave me a coke and wouldn't tell why. So when she went to the bathroom, I pored the coke out in the sink and replaced it with coffee. I was 15 and had never had alcohol before, so I didn't recognize the flavour. I though that maybe it was some Mexican stuff or something and then I spent the rest of the day throwing up." Rory explained to an amused crowed. Tristan knew that Rory wouldn't just have decided that she wanted to get drunk. This was actually something that hade 'RORY' written all over it. Riley was laughing hard. Gasping for air she managed to speak.

"Mom even through her a 'first hangover' party the day after! With aspirin and very non-Irish coffee!" The others joined the laugh fest.

With five minutes left before class, they were still playing. Now it was down to Rory, Riley and Duncan. Rory with a pair of eases, Riley with a king high and Duncan with a pair of nines. But, recognizing the 'HAH! I am going to kick your as!' look on Rory's face, Duncan decided to fold.

"I fold." He said and through the cards at the table.

"So sis… we meat again?" Riley said with her mafia boss voice. Rory smirked and laid down her eases, Riley's smile disappeared and was replaced with a pissed expression.

"This isn't fair!" She cried loud.

"You didn't seriously think that reading a book for newbies would make you a pro?" Rory asked while collecting the profit.

"But…! It's suppose to be in the genes!" Riley whined and pouted. "I'm not playing anymore!"

"No your not, because you… have no… chips… left." Rory said, talking like she was trying to explain that 1+1 is 2.

"This wasn't any fun!" Bruce said. "And I though that I was good at poker!"

"Yeah… Rory was kicking some serious but today. What happened?" Madeline wondered.

"I blain the devil." Paris said casually. 12 eyes looked at her. "Oh please! Am I'm the only one who have noticed the battle under the table?" Rory's cheeks turned into a red shade and Tristan smiled, happy about that at least someone had noticed his attempt of flirting. Or whatever you want to call it. To Rory's rescue, the bell started.

They all collected their stuff and went to class. She was escaping, fast. With Riley fallowing her every move.

"What was Paris talking about?" Riley asked and leaned against the locker next to Rory's, in a very Tristan-way. How Rory had missed that, the bantering, the name calling and all the 'leave me alone Tristan' which was fallowed with 'Aw Mary, you know you want me!'. Not that she liked the 'Aw Mary' part but it was just suppose to be there! But no! She couldn't just fall at his feet's cause he was back from boot camp, looking all hot and all… NO! God what was wrong with her?

"I'm trying to ask you a question so don't you dare ignore me!" Riley said getting angrier by the second.

"Tristan tried to psyche me by hitting my foot under the table, so, as the good Gilmore that I am, I hit him back." Rory lied sticking her head inside her locker so that Riley wouldn't see her bad poker face. When she was playing, it came naturally, but when it came to lying, she was horrible.

"Do you think I'm stupid!" The bell ringed again.

"Look, we'll talk after school, I promise!" Rory said before she turned and walked away down the hall. Riley didn't know exactly what was going on, but she had a feeling that her sister and this so-called 'friend' wasn't just psyching each other. She didn't have her finger on it but she was going to find out, one way or the other.

Tristan was bored. Math just wasn't his thing, yeah he got a good grade but it wasn't like he enjoyed it. Last class and all, on a Tuesday, one of the longest days in the whole week. BORING! A few minutes left of the last class. 4 minutes, 3 minutes, 2 minutes, 1 minute, YES! The bell ringed letting them know that the boring day was over. Tristan got up from his chair and exited the classroom. Waiting by his locker was a brunette.

"R…?"

"iley" Riley continued. "What are your intensions with my sister?"

Tristan opened his locker and began to fill his backpack with the books he needed for the homework they had got in bio. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied.

"Don't give me the whole lying thing! I know what my senses are telling me, and trust me when I'm usually right! I even respected you after betting her in poker, and if you must know, you have my full approval!" Riley yelled, making a scene. Then she turned and walked away. He was used to get left by her sister with a weird comment, but this… this was just crazy. 'Full approval' ran through his head and he smiled. Now he had been yelled at two times in two days, with two complete different messages. One evil and one good.

So… This might these options might seem a little weird, BUT they are different 'doors' in this story.

_Option 1: A friend of Riley's waits at her car, surprise, surprise! Jealousy is the only word you need to know._

_Option 2: A three-week-jump will be made and a phone call will change every thing. The word you need is disappointment._

_Huh… yeah well let me know_


	7. NOTE!

I think I'm going to re-write this whole thing.

Add a few things and take away other, but the bigger things will still be in the story one way or the other.

Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions, also a beta who could read it before posting would be great.

If intrested email me at: 


End file.
